


Winner's Requests

by Sharkdukes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmate AU, There will be a variety of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkdukes/pseuds/Sharkdukes
Summary: This is a work for those that guess the brain teasers correctly first. I may decide to put them in this work as well and will let you all know when there is one at the end.





	1. Doormat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy.

You don't feel beautiful.

 

You, the one who decided that tonight you'd put on that cute dress you keep way in the back of your closet, the one who decided to put a tiny bit of makeup on for once, the one who thought you looked decent before you left your apartment, _don't. Feel. Beautiful._

 

And why would you?

 

You're in a rather classy bar, very cosmopolitan with the varying shades of purple and dark blue, surrounded by _gorgeous_ patrons.

 

The sight of all these good looking people that are just sitting around and casually talking to one another makes you feel queasy. You dart your eyes around the room, trying to avoid looking at or making eye contact with any of the stunning-by-comparison people.

 

In your attempt to avoid making your anxiety spike, your eyes land on the one who is the reason you're even here in the first place.

 

Papyrus.

 

Always so laidback, so easygoing, so confident. He's friends with practically everybody here thanks to how often he drops by Muffet's esteemed establishment.

 

He's also quite the ladies man.

 

Whenever he managed to get you to agree to come here with him- which was far too often for your liking- he'd always manage to get swarmed by women, both human and monster.

 

It doesn't hurt quite as much as it used to when you come back from the bathroom or ordering a beverage from the bar, only to see that the table that was meant for two was now crowded with women vying for your boyfriend's attention.

 

Oh, did you forget to mention that one little detail?

 

Yeah. Papyrus was your boyfriend.

 

But it didn't seem like he cared all that much about that fact.

 

Papyrus faced everything with a casual demeanor and your relationship with him was no exception. You'd been the one to start the relationship and you were the one that initiated every romantic gesture. Every time you held hands, you initiated it. The few times the two of you had kissed? You initiated it.

 

Get the picture?

 

You gripped the glass in your hand so tight that your knuckles were beginning to turn white when some girl whose name you didn't know started planting kisses on Papyrus' cheek.

 

He never reciprocated the advances that each woman attempted, but he made no move to put a stop to them either. In fact, to you, it seemed like he enjoyed the attention.

 

That hurt so much you actually feel your heart throb at the thought.

 

You weren't dumb. You knew that you weren't the most attractive lady to walk the face of the Earth. You weren't the ugliest either, but there were definitely people whose looks far exceeded your own.

 

It didn't make any sense to you. Why would Papyrus just _let_ those women kiss on him? Or touch his arms sensually while biting their lips and batting their eyes? Was Papyrus...

 

Did he not want to be with you?

 

That thought made you feel like you had just been doused with ice water.

 

Of course. Why would he _ever_ want to be with someone like _you?_ He could have anyone he wanted.

 

You supposed that you just weren't that person, if his lack of interest in your relationship was any indication.

 

You finished your drink, payed for it, and left.

 

You're sure that your boyfriend didn't even notice you walk out the door.

 

You honestly hate yourself for being such a doormat.

 

* * *

The following morning comes without any major sort of event. You wake up, eat, use the bathroom, and lounge on the couch for the next few hours not really watching what's on television.

 

Today though, is an important day to you.

 

Today marks the one year anniversary of you and Papyrus becoming a couple.

 

He might not care all that much about it, but it was important to you. Papyrus even said that he would spend the day with you when you asked him a few weeks ago!

 

It's around one in the afternoon when you hear a knock on your door.

 

Lugging yourself off the couch, you approach the door at a sluggish pace.

 

Your face splits into a small smile when you see that it's Papyrus who knocked.

 

He actually remembered that he said he'd spend time with you!

 

"Hey."

 

"H-hi... I've got some movies picked out for us to watch and, um... Some snacks to go with them..."

 

Papyrus rubs the back of his head nervously.

 

"Yeah... About that."

 

Oh no.

 

"I kind of, _forgot,_ that I said I'd hang out today. Ophelia asked me if I'd come with her and some friends to a concert. She'd already bought the tickets and I would've felt bad if I didn't... So... Yeah. I can't hang out today. We can always do it tomorrow though?"

 

You're gripping the doorknob tightly. Forgot? He _forgot_ that he'd said he'd spend time with you?

 

You...

 

You honestly can't believe how selfish your boyfriend is.

 

You put up with being forced outside of your comfort zone to spend time with him, only for his attention to be monopolized by women that you guarantee had no idea he wasn't single.

 

You inhaled deeply, and exhaled.

 

"I think we should see other people."

 

The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them.

 

"Wh... What?"

 

The look of shock on Papyrus' is honestly the most emotion he's ever shown to you.

 

"I'm breaking up with you."

 

"Just because I won't spend one day with you?!"

 

He looks angry. He has no fucking right.

 

"It's because of more than just that you selfish asshole!!"

 

The floodgates have been opened. There's no stopping you.

 

"Time after time, I have gone with you to Muffet's to spend time with you. Even though you _know_ I'm not comfortable with going out in public! But I go anyway because you all but guilt me into going! And whenever I get up and leave the table for a few minutes? A small gathering of _whores_ has taken up every available seat! And instead of sending them away, what do you do? You let those cheap harlots paw all over, you let them _kiss_ you!!! I am your _fucking girlfriend_ but you honestly don't seem to care about our relationship at all!!! I am the one who has put in effort for us to spend time with each other, I am the one who has had to initiate everything since _I_ started this relationship, and you have done _NOTHING YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!!!!!"_

 

You're crying at this point. Where has all this come from? Had you really been bottling up that much suppressed rage?

 

"So I'm done. Go off and be with your whores on our _one year anniversary._ I couldn't give a fuck about it anymore if I tried."

 

You slammed the door in his face, ignoring his cries of you to come back and talk to him.

 

* * *

About a month passes and you haven't seen or heard from Papyrus at all. Not that he hasn't tried.

 

You had to block his number from how much and often he was blowing up your phone. Then you had to block his email and all other forms of social media.

 

You deleted every message he sent you. You didn't want petty excuses or a half-assed apology.

 

You _deserved_ someone who actually gave a crap about you.

 

In the weeks that followed the break up, you'd become surprisingly self-confident at an alarming rate. No more did you let your manager make you stay way past your time to be off work. You glared into his eyes and demanded the overtime compensation that he owed you from forcing you to stay or risk being fired. When he protested? You threatened to drag his ass to court. You didn't let customers bully you anymore either. The regulars that picked you out specifically because they knew you could be walked all over? They were in for a nasty awakening that day.

 

You even started liking the way you looked. So you weren't the most beautiful woman in the world. So what? Everyone dies and if they get put in the ground their skin rots away eventually and all that's left is a skeleton.

 

You've actually been avoiding thinking about skeletons for the past month, but oh well.

 

You're working said job when a familiar, but not unwelcome voice reached your ears.

 

"HUMAN!!!"

 

Oh.

 

It's Sans.

 

"Hey Sans! Long time no see!" That was partly your fault, but you honestly didn't want to see Papyrus.

 

"HUMAN I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE IN A MATTER OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!!!"

 

You frowned slightly.

 

"Let me guess. You want me to talk to Papyrus."

 

"THAT IS PRECISELY IT!"

 

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen."

 

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! PLEASE... Human... I know that my brother wasn't... The _best_ of lovers. But he truly did care for you! And he still does! Please... Papy... Papy's not doing well..."

 

Oh God Sans looked like he was going to cry. No. NO. You cannot let that happen. Sans of all people deserved to be chipper and upbeat at all times.

 

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. _Fine._ "

 

It was the end of your shift anyways.

 

* * *

Sans had all but dragged you to his home.

 

"Papy's in his room. It's... Worse than it normally is and there is a copious amount of alcoholic beverages in there. Some empty, some unfinished."

 

Sans bid you good luck and went to... Cook. You guess.

 

You sighed to yourself. Doing this for Sans, your friend. Not going to take pity on Papyrus, no matter how miserable he looks.

 

With a huff, you opened the door to Papyrus' room.

 

_OH DEAR GOD THE SMELL._

 

"G'way Sans..."

 

Papyrus was facedown on his bed, open beer can in his limo hand that was hanging off of the side. Several other beer cans littered the floor.

 

This place was more of a sty than usual, just like Sans said.

 

"It's not Sans, dipshit."

 

Papyrus jolted his head off the bed and whipped it around to look at you.

 

"B-Baby?"

 

"You lost the privilege to call me that a while ago."

 

He had the decency to look ashamed.

 

"R-right... Sorry."

 

Your ex-boyfriend made a pitiful attempt to sit upright in his bed, and nearly toppled over in the process of doing so.

 

"Shit!! Okay. I'm good. No need to worry."

 

"I wasn't planning on it."

 

Papyrus flinched at that.

 

Good.

 

"Look. I'm only here because Sans asked me to be. What the fuck do you want?"

 

Papyrus cradled his head with one hand and set down the can of beer.

 

You could see his face properly as he shakily got up and walked over to you. Were those...

 

Were those tear stains running down his face?

 

"Why the Hell have you been crying? Oh wait no, let me guess. It's because your whores decided to pack up and leave, isn't it?"

 

"...stopped lettin' 'em throw themselves at me..."

 

"Oh really? I wonder why I don't believe you."

 

He averted his gaze.

 

"I deserved that. I deserved you breaking up with me. I was a shitty boyfriend, I'm not going to try and deny that. I should've payed attention to you the way you did me. You were always there when I needed you to be... 'nd I was never there for you. I should've told those girls that I was happily in a relationship- Please don't look at me like that. I know I never made any indication that I was happy or unhappy or... Anything with our relationship and that's my fault. But I shouldn't have just let those girls do as they pleased. It wasn't okay. It was selfish of me to let those women coo and fawn over me when I already had the perfect one doing that. What I'm trying to say is..."

 

He took a shaky breath.

 

"...'m sorry. I was a shitty boyfriend who never did anything to show you that I appreciated you. I never told you just how much you meant to me. So please... Please, please, please... Let me make it up to you. I want to start over with you. I want to show you that I _can_ be a good boyfriend. I want you to know that if I ever do anything that you're not completely comfortable with that you can talk to me about it. Please... I miss you."

 

Papyrus was crying. Big fat tears fell out of his eye sockets and ran down his cheeks.

 

You weren't completely sure about giving him another chance. What if he just went and did it all again? And then you remembered that you were no longer some shy doormat. You'd grown a backbone.

 

Papyrus waited with baited breath for your answer.

 

"...fine. I'll give you one more chance. But if you just turn around and start pulling shit like what you were doing again, I swear to God- Mmmph?!?!"

 

Papyrus had grabbed you by the shoulders and was kissing you feverishly.

 

"I promise." Kiss. "I promise." Smooch. "I _promise._ " Kiss.

 

You pulled away, slightly grossed out.

 

"You taste like cheap, stale beer! Go brush your teeth!"

 

Papyrus was way too giddy to argue.

 

You touched your lips.

 

Well.

 

He had initiated the kiss this time.

 

Maybe things would be different between the two of you now.


	2. Things That We Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter who you are, everyone has a soulmate. That special someone that was made just for you, and you were made just for them. The first words spoken to you by your soulmate are written somewhere on your body. Not everyone gets them immediately after they're born. Sometimes it doesn't happen for years. But eventually, it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't already know, this will be the last bit of writing that you see from me for a while. I just need a break is all, but I promised that I would get this done before I went away for who knows how long.
> 
> Daughter_of_Hel, this one's for you.

It wasn't early in the morning when you finally decided to wake up, but it also wasn't sometime in the afternoon. So good on you for not wasting the whole day sleeping in bed. For once.

 

You blearily cracked your eyes open as you poked your head out from underneath your very warm and comfortable covers.

 

Sigh. You so did not want to get up and do anything.

 

But, unfortunately, eating is something that human beings have to do to survive. So, with extreme effort on your part, you threw your covers off of your body. Stretching, you made your way off of your bed. You grabbed your robe from the hook it was on and slid your feet into your slippers.

 

You shoved your arms into the sleeves of the robe and tied the sash as you made your way downstairs and into the kitchen, where your mom was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper.

 

She looked up in mild surprise at the sight of you.

 

"Oh! Hello, Sweetie! I wasn't expecting you to be out of bed until at least one o'clock today."

 

You glanced at the stove. It was 9:51 in the morning.

 

You'd gotten into the nasty habit of staying in bed for most of the day, only emerging to eat and use the bathroom- whether it be to shower, brush your teeth, or use the toilet- so your mother's shock at you being up so early by your standards wasn't all that unfounded.

 

But she could have at least _attempted_ to hold back.

 

You yawned out a 'good morning' as you retrieved the milk from the fridge. Now what to have for breakfast today...

 

Poptart it is.

 

You grabbed a foil wrapped pastry and a glass from their respective cabinets before you plopped down at the table, where the gallon of milk and your mom were waiting.

 

"How did you sleep? Any better than last night?"

 

You shrugged as you ripped open the package of sugary goodness.

 

Your mom sighed deeply as you poured yourself a glass of milk. You could understand why. As of late, you haven't exactly been the... _easiest_ person to deal with.

 

"Honey..."

 

You paused mid-cramming of a chunk of Poptart you'd ripped off and glanced over at your mother.

 

"I know that this is hard. You and Jared had been together for so long..."

 

She paused in her soft-toned lecturing when you flinched at the mention of your ex's name.

 

"Sorry, Sweetie. I forgot that you still don't want to bring J- _his_ name up in conversation."

 

With good reason, too. Jared had been your best friend ever since the two of you were in diapers. You two had done anything and everything together. You'd always been in the same classes with each other. You'd always gone everywhere with each other.

 

And when Jared had asked you out nervously after graduation in the parking lot, you'd happily said yes.

 

There were mixed reactions from your friends and family. On one hand, the two of you had been close with each other since forever, so it wasn't too surprising to them when you two broke the news.

 

On the other hand, some of them were a little angry and worried about the two of you.

 

Because of your marks. Or rather, your mark and Jared's lack of one.

 

Jared still hadn't gotten his soulmate mark, which was obviously upsetting to him. Your mark didn't have the first words Jared had ever said to you.

 

But still. You were happy with Jared. And Jared was happy with you.

 

Or so you thought.

 

* * *

It happened about three months ago.

 

You had decided to leave work early, something that your boss had no problem with. You were what she called a 'model employee' and was sure you weren't going to go cause trouble.

 

You wanted to surprise Jared. It was his birthday and you had spent a good portion of the months prior to his special day about what to get him, and you had finally found it. It wasn't anything fancy or super expensive, but it was something that you knew he'd love and appreciate.

 

When you knocked on the door to his house, you were greeted by a somber looking Jared.

 

"What's wrong," you had asked sincerely. Jared's wellbeing was one of your top priorities after all.

 

He looked... nervous. No. Guilty would be a better way to describe it.

 

"I... Well... You'd better come in and sit down for this."

 

Now you were really worried.

 

The two of you had sat down on the plush sofa in his living room.

 

"Look. There's no easy way to tell you this so I'll just come out and say it. I got my mark a few days ago."

 

Oh. Was that all? You didn't really see a problem with-

 

"And. I... Met my soulmate today."

 

Oh.

 

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

"I respect you too much to not do this face-to-face. , I'm breaking up with you."

 

You knew that there was a chance that this would happen. Something about meeting your soulmate always compelled people to want to be with them.

 

You handed Jared his present, thanked him for talking with you, and left.

 

* * *

Even if it was inevitable, you'd have liked to have thought that what you and Jared had was stronger than the marks. That may sound selfish of you, but you didn't care.

 

You idly played with the crumbs left over from your piss-poor excuse of a breakfast. Just. Sitting there.

 

Your mother layed down the newspaper she'd been reading to go refresh her cup of coffee.

 

_**Monster Ambassador Frisk Dreemur Scheduled to Attend Conference in City Hall Today!!!** _

 

You found your thoughts drifting to the very young Ambassador. They were just a kid, five maybe six years old.

 

And they were in a position that you weren't convinced that they really understood the inner workings of. Politics is a nasty business, one you hope to never get involved with intimately.

 

"I'm thinking about attending that conference myself. I know I won't be allowed to speak during it, but it's nice of them to allow the public to come and spectate. Would you care to join me?"

 

You thought about it. Leave the house and risk running into Jared and his new beau? Or stay home and wallow in your own self-pity?

 

Yeah. You're staying home.

 

Your mom rolled her eyes.

 

"Well at least shower and change into _actual_ clothes. You never know when an emergency might happen and you want to be ready to go just in case one does."

 

You sighed out loud and begrudgingly cleaned up the remnants of your breakfast before heading back upstairs.

 

You take really long and hot showers, so the bathroom mirror was fogged up by the time you were done.

 

"I'm leaving now! Text me if you need me for anything," your mom called.

 

"Okay," you shouted back.

 

You plopped down onto the big chair in the living room after you had gotten dressed, brushed your teeth, and dried your hair. You grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on.

 

No. No. Boring. No. Nope. Uh-uh. Nope. No. Oh hey that actually looks- Nevermind. No. Nah.

 

The news it was then.

 

_"-now for the weather forecast. June?"_

 

_"Thanks Todd. We're looking at an eighty percent chance of thunderstorms sometime this afternoon. We can expect the temperature to drop overnight, so tomorrows looking to be somewhere in the low sixties. Back to you, Todd."_

 

That's all you really watch the news for. You changed the channels until you found a rerun of a cartoon you enjoyed playing.

 

This went on for a few hours before your phone buzzed.

 

** Mom **

_hey pumpkin! i forgot my umbrella at home and it looks like it'll start pouring any minute. could you bring it over to city hall? we can stop and get some food on the way back home._

 

Your mother truly knew how to motivate you.

 

You texted back the affirmative and turned the TV off.

 

Seeing as how your mom had the car, it looked like you were walking.

 

You grabbed the umbrella and your satchel and made sure that everything that should be in it was before putting your phone in and placing it over your shoulder.

 

As you began your trek to City Hall, you noticed that a lot of people had decided to seek shelter from the brewing storm. There were a few kids still out playing, but you had no doubt that their parents were nearby ready to call them in when it looked to be getting too bad.

 

This was... nice. It was the first time in months since you'd been outside and you couldn't deny that the fresh air smelt good.

 

The trip to City Hall was uneventful to say the least. Not that you were complaining, you weren't looking for any excitement in your life anytime soon.

 

You'd just stepped inside when a loud clap of thunder sounded and the rain fell in heavy sheets.

 

There were several people milling about the lobby, several of them reporters that were no doubt waiting to get shots of the Ambassador once the conference was over with.

 

"Excuse me," you stated, grabbing the attention of one of the security staff. "When will the conference be over?"

 

"About... Two o'clock I'd say."

 

It was 1:52.

 

"Thank you."

 

You sat down on a nearby bench and waited.

 

Sure enough, in just a few minutes, the large doors leading to the conference room opened and people began pouring out. The reporters rushed over and began taking photos when the Ambassador and their monster companions stepped out.

 

You rolled your eyes at the sight. Sure. This is what their job was, what they got payed to do. But couldn't they do it in a more respectful manner?

 

Your eyes roamed the small sea of people, hoping to oust your mother so that the two of you could leave, pick up food, and go home. Whilst you were searching for your mom, you managed to pick out a man in the crowd who was acting pretty shifty.

 

He kept glancing from side to side, as if looking to make sure no one was paying attention to him. He kept patting something in his trench coat's pocket, almost to keep reassuring himself that it was there.

 

He began advancing towards the Ambassador's group, his hand going into his pocket.

 

And he slowly pulled out something shiny.

 

A knife.

 

A sharp one at that.

 

The man began to pick up the pace ever so slightly.

 

Your body moved on its own accord.

 

You sped up your pace to intercept the man's...

 

And punched him square in the jaw.

 

The crowd around you froze. People stared. The man fell to the ground and the knife skittered towards your feet.

 

You stepped on the blade to keep the man from getting it back easily.

 

Security was already closing in. They hoisted the man up and politely asked you to removed your foot from the blade.

 

"Sweetie!"

 

Ah. There's your mom.

 

"There you are, Sweetheart! I was looking all over for you! Oh good, you brought the umbrella! Let's get go-"

 

"Pardon me, Madam. But I believe that we owe your child a great deal of gratitude."

 

King Asgore Dreemur was addressing your mom.

 

"What for?"

 

"Your daughter-"

 

"She was totally badass and punched this would-be assassin in the face! The punk had a knife and everything! But she didn't care she just went up to the guy and WHAM!!! Right in the kisser!"

 

Your mother looked at the fish woman that had cut Asgore off in shock. And then to you.

 

"You did what?"

 

You averted your eyes from your mother's gaze.

 

And then you found yourself being hugged by the Ambassador.

 

"Thank you!"

 

They beamed up at you and gave you a warm smile.

 

"...y-you're welcome..."

 

You heard a chuckle come from your left and glanced over. It was one of the skeletons that were more often than not always seen with the Ambassador.

 

"Looks like the kid really likes ya, Girly."

 

Oh shit.

 

OH SHIT.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT!

 

The skeleton continued on.

 

"Looks like you're their hero."

 

You averted your gaze, cheeks tinged pink slightly.

 

"I-I'm no hero..."

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the skeleton's eye sockets widen a bit.

 

"Welp. I guess introductions are in order." He held his hand out. "I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. And what's your name, soulmate?"

 

You could feel everyone's eyes on you and you flushed harder.

 

All you could think was that your life was about to take a turn and would never ben the same from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't very exciting, but sometimes you need to write an easygoing fic.


End file.
